***SMASHFAQS AWARDS!!**** Celebrating the end of Pre-Release SmashFAQs :(
On November 3, 2014, QueenLUCiNA made an awards topic to celebrate the end of pre-release SmashFAQs. It expanded into a 5 topic saga, with 3 of those (so far) hitting 500 posts. The Categories CHARACTERS Most Requested: Most Controversial: Best Newcomer: Best Overall Character on the Roster: Most Disappointing Cut: Dark Horse (Unexpected) Newcomer: Most Annyoing Request: Most Hype Reveal: Worst Character Overall on the Roster: Worst Newcomer: USERS Best User: Funniest User: Most Controversial User: Most Memorable User: Most Influential User: Best Gimmick Account: Most Chill User: Most Knowledgeable User Most Annoying Gimmick: Nicest User: Best New User: Best Veteran User: OTHER Best Moment of Pre-Release Smash: Most Iconic Meme: Best Meme: Best Sakurai Trolling Moment: Best Leak: Most Believable Leak: Worst Leak: Most Shocking Smash News: Best Board Topic: Worst Event on the Board: Most Dissappointing Smash News: Best Day on SmashFAQs The First Topic The first topic started simply enough, but about midway through it was derailed. This carried on toward the end of the topic. Near the end, kidmf935 and Insertbumpshere argued over who would get to make the second topic for the free 500, but QueenLUCiNA said that whoever would be faster would get to make it. kidmf935 was the victor, and he successfully created a second topic. The Second Topic The second topic completely derailed from the start, was created by kidmf935. While a few posters attempted to do more rankings, it was mostly... completely off-topic. Nothing, if you will. Two notable developments happened here: #kidmf935 achieved his first 500 topic. #This was the second fastest 500 topic on the board, reaching 500 posts in 1 hour, 32 minutes, and 28 seconds. kidmf935 also reposted his King Dedede topic on the last page. The Third Topic The third topic was created by Austin 4e. So far, this one's been even less on-topic than the last one. Unfortunately, the mods intercepted it around 250 posts and it was deleted. The 4th Topic Topic was created with a purpose to update users on the status of the awards and nominations. nevertheless, it continued as a social topic until it hit 500. The 5th Topic This was the results topic. It started off with QueenLUCiNA attempting to reveal the awards every few posts, however the board did not agree and the results were revealed around post 60. They can be found below. The topic continued as a social topic and a discussion of the results. It is currently still open. The Results CHARACTERS Most Requested: WINNER - Ridley (33) RUNNER UP - Mewtwo (6) Most Controversial: WINNER - Ridley (22) RUNNER UP - Dark Pit (18) Best Newcomer: WINNER - Robin (10) RUNNER UP Mega Man (9) Best Overall Character on the Roster: WINNER (Tie) - Rosalina, Robin (5) RUNNER UP (Tie) - Little Mac, Bowser (4) Most Disappointing Cut: WINNER - Ice Climbers (17) RUNNER UP- Snake (14) Dark Horse (Unexpected) Newcomer: WINNER - Wii Fit Trainer (16) RUNNER UP - Duck Hunt (14) Most Annyoing Request: WINNER - Daisy (14) RUNNER UP - Ridley (11) Most Hype Reveal: WINNER - Lucina/Robin (18) RUNNER UP - Mega Man (12) Worst Character Overall on the Roster: WINNER - Dark Pit (15) RUNNER UP - Jigglypuff (5) Worst Newcomer: WINNER - Dark Pit (19) RUNNER UP - Wii Fit Trainer (6) USERS Best User: WINNER - energyman2289 x7 RUNNER UP - ViewtifulGene x3 Funniest User: WINNER - Ghasts x6 RUNNER UP - User728 x5 Most Controversial User: WINNER - User728 x13 RUNNER UP - GoddessRosal1na x5 Most Memorable User: WINNER - LordCarlisle x12 RUNNER UP - ViewtifulGene x4 Most Influential User: WINNER - LordCarlisle x6 RUNNER UP - GoddessRosalina x5 Best Gimmick Account: WINNER - NoSympathyIke x6 RUNNERS UP - BigBootyJynx, GoddessRosal1na, QueenLUCiNA Most Chill User: WINNER - energyman2289 x9 RUNNER UP - BiggerRidley x4 Most Knowledgeable User: WINNER - Austin_4e x7 RUNNER UP - NessInEagleland x5 Most Annoying Gimmick: WINNER - GoddessRosalina x8 RUNNER UP - LordCarlisle x3 Nicest User: WINNERS - ChibiDialga, Thundering_TNT x3 RUNNERS UP - Pikachu942, Yoshi2010 x2 Best New User WINNERS - QueenLUCiNA x6 RUNNERS UP - BonQuishaLutowa, ChibiDialga x2 Best Vet: WINNER - sylawatch x3 RUNNERS UP - Ghasts, Kooky von Koopa, PT Piranha x2 Category:Topics Category:Off-Topic Category:500